Cuando Fuimos Uno
by CastleChile
Summary: Castle & Beckett se encuentran envueltos en el la muerte de un desconocido en el Metropolitan Opera House de New York. Al investigar el asesinato de la madre de Beckett aparece y se ven envueltos al aflorar sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1: Preludio :: Prelude

Dedicatoria

Para mi Castle Family en Twitter Francoiskmil, LizzieHeat_92, Maitee_A, pame_heat por que fueron quienes me acogieron como una familia cuando ingrese al Fandoom de Castle. 

CUANDO FUIMOS UNO / WHEN _WE WERE ONE_

CAPITULO 1 "Preludio / Prelude"

En un banco de Central Park ella divisa a lo lejos una silueta que le resulta familiar. Su corazón se acelera creyendo conocer de quien se trata, pero al apurar el paso se da cuenta que es solo una coincidencia. Ella respira profundamente buscando recobrar el aliento que esa silueta le robo, luego mira el suelo y recuerda como ella llego a este punto.

UN AÑO ANTES.

"!Beckett!" se escucha el grito de Victoria Gates retumbando en todo el 12vo precinto.

"¿Si capitán?" responde Kate desde una oficina donde se encuentra realizando el informe del último caso que resolvió el día anterior.

"Tenemos un caso de una persona que fue encontrada muerta en la entrada de la bodega del Metropolitan Opera House en la 107 de Amsterdam, en la zona de teatros, ve para allá "

"Si capitán".

"!Ah! ... pasa a buscar a tu pareja de camino"

"¿Perdón?"

"A Castle... si a él... no me mires con esa cara, quizás necesitemos de sus contactos para tener algo más de información".

Ella mira al capitán con una sonrisa, de sorpresa y cariño, por como llamo a Castle... "pareja".

EN TANTO EN LA CASA DE CASTLE...

"Buenos días queridísima familia... ¿Que tenemos para desayunar?" Con muy buen ánimo Rick aparece en la cocina donde Alexis preparaba un exquisito desayuno de huevos con tocino y café.

"Hoy nos toca... menú Beckett, jajaja" En forma traviesa Alexis le dice a su padre cual es el desayuno preferido por ambos...

"MMM entonces será muy bueno... jajaja"

"Que envidia que puedan comer esas cosas... a mi edad me tengo que cuidar de todo... hasta de las malas miradas" Dice Martha apuntando a su hijo con una cuchara de madera.

"Padre... tu batiteléfono está sonando... ¿adivina quién es?" Alexis le pasa a su padre su teléfono.

"Déjame adivinar... ¿Sera Batichica?.. Nop... es Elektra... aló mi querida súper ¡heroína!"

TIEMPO DESPUES EN EL METROPOLITAN OPERA HOUSE...

"Hola Castle"

"Hola Beckett, ¿Que nos trae el menú de hoy?"

"Hoy tenemos un hombre de unos 60 a 65 años encontrado muerto a la salida de la zona de descarga del Metropolitan Opera House"

"Podríamos decir que esta no fue su Obertura, más bien fue un final... y poco feliz"

Beckett y Lanie miran con una ceja arriba a Castle...

"Bueno, luego del aporte cultural de Castle puedo entregar mi informe CIENTIFICO".

"Hombre de unos 60 a 65 años aparentemente murió por un golpe en el cráneo, pero no podemos tener una certeza hasta hacer los análisis forenses de rigor. Según el rigor mortis puedo decir que él murió entre las 3am y las 5am."

"¿Cuando podríamos tener información mas precisa de su muerte?" pregunto con seriedad mientras Castle miraba algo en la calle junto a un alcantarillado.

"¿Que buscas Castle?" Lanie levanto la voz.

"Creo que encontré algo aquí"

MAS TARDE EN EL 12vo PRECINTO.

"!Beckett!"

"¿Si capitán?"

"¿Que pudieron averiguar de la muerte de la persona?"

"Lanie está haciendo análisis al cuerpo, pero... Castle encontró una identificación que puede ser de la persona. Ryan y Esposito están investigando su familia, su trabajo, sus rutinas y su historial financiero"

"Bien, en la tarde espero este solucionado el caso, pues han llegado 2 mas y no podemos esperar mucho"

"Si capitán" Ella responde con una cara de aceptación ante la presión de Gates. Castle por su parte hace una mueca de desagrado cuando ella se va.

"¿No crees que ella nos está dando mucho trabajo?"

"¿NOS?... ¡ME está dando mucho trabajo Castle!"

"Pero Katie... si somos pareja"

"Si, pero ella es mi jefe y no tuyo"

"Pero si tu quieres puedes ser mi jefa... "

"mmm No sería mala idea"

Beckett recibe una llamada... es Esposito y le indica que ellos se han contactado con su familia y les han indicado que Adam Mascolli ha deambulado por el Metropolitan desde que perdió su trabajo, como músico, hace ya varios meses. "Según sus familiares el esta mentalmente confundido y ha perdido contacto con la realidad. A veces se va al teatro en la mañana y otros días en la noche". En tanto Beckett le dice a Esposito que averigüen sobre su historial financiero, si tuvo alguna relación tortuosa y quien puede querer dañarlo.

"Castle, interroguemos al Taxista que lo encontró".

EN EL INTERROGATORIO

"Señor... David Dunst, ¿correcto?"

"Si, así me llamo"

"Cuéntenos que sucedió"

"Bien, a eso de las cuatro y quince de la mañana deje a mi último pasajero en la 59 oeste. Luego tome Amsterdam para volver a la central, la noche fue larga."

"¿Pero cómo fue que encontró el cuerpo?"

"Cuando estaba cerca del Metropolitan se cruzo un hombre de unos 30 años de edad. Tuve que frenar encima, el tenía cara de miedo, mucho miedo, luego mire hacia la acera y vi el cuerpo de un hombre botado en ella. Me acerque y ya no había nada que hacer. Luego los llame"

"¿Pudo ver hacia donde fue?"

"Solo pude ver que fue al sur por Amsterdam, pero sé que el venia desde el Metropolitan"

Ambos se miraron y con cara de satisfacción pensaron que este sería un caso fácil de resolver.

FUERA DEL INTERROGATORIO

"Beckett... Estuve pensando... Quizás un espía extranjero lo confundió con un agente CIA y le inyecto algún veneno indetectable"

"Si eso debe ser mmm"

"Pep..."

"Castle lo mejor que podemos hacer es investigar en el Metropolitan cuales fueron los turnos nocturnos y si nos pueden enviar una lista con fotos de sus empleados."

"En la fiesta lanzamiento de Storm Fall, conocí al administrador del Metropolitan, lo llamare"

"Ok Castle... Perdón me llaman… ¿Alo?" 


	2. Chapter 2: favor :: favor

CAPITULO 2 "La verdad y el favor / Truth and favor."

"... ¿Alexis?... si… si, no hay problema... si en el café de la 23 con la 3ra".

"Castle necesito salir"

"¿Te acompaño?"

"No es necesario, tardare unos minutos, nos vemos aquí"

"Bien, Si averiguo algo lo revisaremos con Ryan y Esposito".

"Nos vemos" Kate toma el ascensor se apoya en el fondo y mira hacia arriba preguntándose ¿Que puede suceder? ...

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE.  
>"Hey Alexis ¿Todo bien?"<p>

"Si todo está bien"

"Me preocupo tu llamado y más cuando me pediste que tu padre no supiera"

Con una cara de timidez Alexis le dice a Beckett  
>"Teniente... ¿Puedo llamarla Kate?"<p>

"Si, por su puesto"

"Sabes que pronto me iré a la universidad y estaré lejos de casa mi abuela y de mi padre"

"Si, Castle me lo ha contado. Pero ¿por qué me has llamado?"

"Por lo general nunca me entrometo en la vida privada de mis padres, pero siento que mi papá se sentirá muy solo el día que me vaya a la universidad"

"Alexis, Castle tiene a Martha y el no se sentirá solo"

"Kate, seré más directa... La única persona que me puedo imaginar junto a mi padre eres tú"

"pe... ¿perdón?"

"Kate, todos sabemos que tú tienes sentimientos más profundos por mi padre que solo amistad o compañerismo. Cuando trabaje con Lanie, vi como sentías celos de la vida pasada de mi padre y eso... no es solamente amistad"

Kate hace una mueca con la boca mostrando que había sido descubierta...

"Kate, nadie puede ser mejor para mi padre que tu. Me habría gustado que ustedes se hubieran conocido antes, pues necesite de una amiga y una mamá. Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre" Alexis le confiesa uno de sus sueños mas íntimos a Kate quien la mira, le sonríe, sin saber que decir.

"Kate, mi padre ha madurado y crecido mucho estos últimos 3 años, por primera vez en su vida a puesto a otra persona delante de sus propios intereses. Aunque no lo creas el arriesga su vida día a día al estar contigo, pero eso lo hace muy feliz. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?" Le pregunta a Kate haciendo un ademán para que ella le responda.

"Alexis, disculpa no entiendo claramente a que te refieres" Ella sabe lo que Alexis quiere, pero esto ha sido una de las situaciones más complicadas, quizás más que un tiroteo, un secuestro o un asesinato... Kate no puede contener su sorpresa y a la vez la felicidad de sentir que Alexis la quiere con ellos.

"Kate, mi padre te ama y te ama como a ninguna otra mujer. Tú eres su felicidad, tú eres su sentido de vida y su preocupación. Cuando me vaya no puedo dejarlo solo y necesito saber que tu estarás con él, que solucionaran este juego de niños que ambos tienen y que le dirás que lo amas."

"Mi padre ha sufrido mucho por ti, primero no sabía lo que sentía, pero su corazón se hizo trizas al saber que estabas con alguien, tomo decisiones tontas al volver con Gina, y lo hizo sólo por que estabas con alguien más, pero luego sabía que no podía hacer nada, que sólo estas tu en su corazón"

"Alexis me sorprende mucho y me alegra saber que tienes la confianza de pedirme esto y de contarme estas cosas. Bien, te diré esto a ti, pero necesito que me jures que no se lo dirás a tu padre antes que yo lo haga"

"Si lo juro" Alexis le responde con mucha emoción.

"Yo amo a tu padre y sé que este ultimo año, desde que volvió de los Hamptons, hemos estado con miedo de decir lo que sentimos. Yo por qué no me había dado cuenta que era el hombre de mi vida y por otro lado no quería arruinar esta oportunidad, teniendo el asesinato de mi madre sin resolver. Tu padre me dijo que me amaba y eso lo sé porque recuerdo cuando él me tomo en sus brazos el día que me dispararon. El me lo dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos." Kate le había tomado su mano y mientras hablaba la miraba a sus ojos, sabía que confesar esto, que le traía tantos miedos, debía ser dicho con claridad para evitar malos entendidos.

"Supongo que él piensa como yo y no quiere arruinar la oportunidad de estar conmigo apurando las cosas"

"Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué hacen tan difícil algo que es tan fácil?, ustedes arriesgan su vida a diario y aun no se dan cuenta que quizás hoy pueda ser su último día juntos... ¿Por qué dejar pasar esta oportunidad?... en fin. Yo se que lo amas y sé que él te ama. La Abue te quiere como una hija, y eso no lo ha sentido por nadie más, yo te quiero como una amiga y espero quererte como una madre"

"Alexis, eres muy dulce, no sé qué decir, solo puedo jurar que nunca más me alejare de tu padre. Nunca más dejare que alguien se interponga entre nosotros. Yo he aprendido a quererte, como una amiga y también a respetar tus opiniones que son mucho más maduras que las de tu padre... jajaja"

"Gracias Alexis por este momento de confianza, creo que esto ha hecho un cambio, un buen cambio"

Kate le regala una sonrisa, Alexis le toma de su brazo y salen de la cafetería como dos amigas... como una madre y su hija adolecente. 


	3. Chapter 3: Interludio :: Interlude

CAPITULO 3 "Interludio / Interlude"

Nuevamente en el 12vo precinto, vemos a Beckett saliendo del ascensor mordiéndose nerviosamente una uña mirando al infinito y mostrando su felicidad con una gran sonrisa.

Ella ve parado al lado de su escritorio a Castle, se le acerca y le da un pequeño golpe con su hombro.

"Beckett, ¿estás bien?

"SI… ¿Por qué?"

"Esa sonrisa solo se la vi al payaso de 'IT' y eso me preocupa"

"mmmm" Ella rio un poco mas y levantando una ceja dijo

"¿Alguna novedad?"

"emmm... Si, llegaste justo a tiempo"

"¿Que sucede?"

"El administrador del Metropolitan me entrego una serie de cartas que el encontró en el puesto de trabajo de Adam Mascolli"

"He leído alguna y en ellas aparecen algunos cobros por deudas de la hipoteca de su casa y otras donde su esposa le dice que las cosas no pueden seguir así"

"¿Pero sabes qué cosa no puede seguir así?"

"Aun no he terminado de leer todas, pero según su record financiero él estaba casi sin dinero, solo quedaba un seguro de vida que había contratado y adivina ¿quién es su beneficiario?"

"Su esposa"

Ambos se sientan. El en su silla habitual y ella frente a su escritorio. Beckett le regala otra sonrisa, para ella este caso ha perdido importancia frente a la decisión que ha tomado de camino al precinto.

"Creo que es momento de leer algo mas" Dice Castle a Beckett. Por primera vez él es quien toma en serio el caso y ella solo quiere tener un momento a solas con él.

AL TIEMPO DE ESTAR LEYENDO

"Beckett, ¿te acuerdas el caso del enfermero que saco a su novia de la cárcel?"

"Si, me acuerdo"

"Es que me encontré con una carta de su esposa para él y es de amor... mira"

Beckett toma la carta y comienza a leer.

"Desde que me conquistaste tocando el piano, todo esfuerzo nunca fue en vano."  
>"Mi alma siente la pasión, de tus letras y tu canción."<br>"Ahora el alma habla desde el piano, y le dice a mi ser te amo."

Beckett miro fijamente a Castle y un Déjà vu cruzo por sus mentes. Pero esta vez quien hablaba con los ojos era ella. Ella quería saltar sobre el abrazarlo y decirle a Castle que ya no quiere aparentar mas...

Castle sabe que ahora es el momento... "eh... Beckett he pensado mucho esto y quiero que sepas que yo te..."

"Perdón..."

En ese preciso momento un mensaje llego al teléfono de Castle que dice.

¿Que tan cerca de la muerte quieres estar?... Ahora te toca pagar tu deuda y te quitare lo que más quieres... tic tac tic tac... No le pediría a ella que se levantara de su asiento...

"Castle... ¡Castle!"

"Beck..."

"!Castle! ¿Qué sucede?" 


	4. Chapter 4: Kaboom :: Kaboom

CAPITULO 4 "Kaboom / _Kaboom_"

Castle mira para todos lados, buscando quien había enviado el mensaje, mientras con la mano le indica insistentemente a Beckett que no se levante del asiento.

"¡Esposito!"

"Si bro"

"Hay una bomba bajo nosotros y no sabemos cómo salir de esta"

"jajaja Castl..."

"Shtt!, necesito que llames al escuadrón de bombas…"

"Castle ¿qué sucede?" A Beckett le cambio la cara, ella abrió los ojos y de pronto...

"¡Beckett!, ¿Cerramos en caso?"

"Jefa, ellos..." Esposito trato de hablar

"Después Esposito"

"Capitán, estoy hablando muy seriamente. Estamos sentados en una bomba" Replico Castle

"¿Quee?... ¡Kevin llama al escuadrón de bombas!" Grito Gates

"¿Y tú qué haces parado ahí?... evacua el precinto" Con vos de mando se dirigió a Esposito

"Pe... pe pe..." Esposito dio media vuelta y comenzó a sacar a todo el personal a una zona segura.

"Castle... ¿Qué haremos?" Beckett dijo mirando a los ojos a Castle

"Kate, saldremos de esta, te lo juro" Con voz entre cortada Castle le respondió.

TRES MINUTOS MAS TARDE  
>El oficial a cargo del escuadrón antibombas llega junto a Gates para informar de la situación.<br>"Capitán hemos revisado el edificio y solo hemos detectado un artefacto, pero hay muchos cables que salen de él. Creemos que existe más de una forma de detonarla."

"¿Bien, cual serán nuestros próximos movimientos?"

"revisaremos donde van los otros cables y luego intentaremos engañar a la bomba para sacarlos de ahí"

EN EL ESCRITORIO

"Castle, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo"

"Tranquila Kate, ellos saben lo que hacen... Hay que dar gracias que no usas falda, el oficial podría activar la bomba si fuera así."

"Castle siempre haces bromas en los momentos más inoportunos"

"Pero es cierto... Esta entre tus piernas"

"mmm"

Beep Beep...

"¿Que… que es eso?" La cara de Beckett era de urgencia.

"Comenzó una cuenta regresiva, tenemos 2 minutos"

"Oficial... Saque a todo su equipo del edificio, solo es necesario que nosotros arriesguemos la vida" Castle le hizo ver al oficial que lo mejor era que solo dos se arriesgaran...

"Antes de irme... Usted no tiene que quedarse, su asiento no está cableado"

"Rick... no es necesario que te quedes, por favor protégete, tienes que salir de aquí ¡Ahora!"

"Kate, ¿aun no me conoces?, yo jamás te dejare, pase lo que pase"

"Rick... no pensaras de los cables esta vez."

"Beckett... quiero que te levantes y corras cuando te lo diga"

Rick pone un pie en la orilla de la silla de Kate para hacer presión compensando cuando ella se levante.

"Kate, a la cuenta de tres te levantas"

"Si"

"Uno... Dos... Tres ¡AHORA!"

Pero al levantarse, Kate, se le resbala la silla a Rick.

"¡Rick!..."

ambos se quedan helados la bomba no estalla...

En la pantalla del computador de Beckett aparece un mensaje...

"ESTUPIDOS, LA PROXIMA NO SERA UNA BROMA"

"Kate…"

"Oh..Rick" 

Ambos se abrazan muy agitados y no pueden contener la emoción. Castle le mira los labios, ella mira los de el, sus labios se acercan, pueden sentir el calor del otro, cierran los ojos…

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Rick… ¿qué es eso?"

Otro dispositivo en un escritorio cercano a Castle se ha activado. Ellos no saben pero la cuenta comienza en 3 segundos.

Castle abre sus ojos y empuja con todas sus fuerzas a Kate, hacia la habitación que se encuentra al lado.

Ella sorprendida ve en cámara lenta la escena. Mientras se aleja ve como una explosión comienza a crecer tras Rick y le envuelve en una nube de escombros y fuego. 


	5. Chapter 5: Presente :: Present

CAPITULO 5 "Presente / Present"

"Hola", Alexis aparece tras unos arboles

"Hola Alexis" Beckett la recibe con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, ¿por qué?"

"Se te ve triste, tu cara dice que lo extrañas"

"Si lo extraño muchísimo" Beckett pierde su mirada en el lago.

"Yo también lo extraño desde que se fue"

"Alexis a veces me siento mal…"

"Kate, debes descansar. Siéntate conmigo"

"Si, pero cuéntame ¿ya viste a Martha?"

"La Abue está en la casa, después que hizo el curso de cocina no ha dejado de hacer experimentos"

"¿Te he extrañado Alexis?"

"Yo también a ti, no puedo creer cuanto la falta que me has hecho este año"

" ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?"

Ellas están frente al lago de Central Park, conversan de cómo Alexis pasó este año en la universidad. Ella está de vacaciones y ha vuelto de visita. Beckett cada cierto tiempo mira hacia el lago. Alexis sabe que lo extraña.

"Bueno, creo que estoy retrasada, ya casi es hora"

"¡Alexis!, cuídate"

"No te preocupes, pronto estaré de vuelta."


	6. Chapter 6: Equinoccio :: Equinox

CAPITULO 6 "Equinoccio / Equinox"

"¡Rick, por favor aguanta!, te sacare de ahí"

Beckett saca desesperadamente los escombros que cayeron sobre Castle y se da cuenta con sorpresa que un escritorio de madera, luego de la explosión, hizo de escudo, lo salvo de morir pero no de quedar mal herido, pues un pedazo este le atravesó el hombro a Castle.

"Rick despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí juntos… Por favor despierta"

Al buscar el teléfono en el saco de Castle cae su billetera dentro él tiene una foto de su madre otra de Alexis y de ella.

Beckett comienza a llorar de impotencia por no haber tenido el coraje de hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

"Rick, no te vayas, te necesito a mi lado"

Ella le toma con delicadeza su cabeza y le dice:

"Te amo, no te preocupes, saldremos de esta... te lo juro", él no puede oírle pues esta inconsciente.

Beckett aprieta los labios y con cara decidida le coloca la chaqueta bajo su cabeza , busca su pistola y comienza a golpear un marco metálico para que les puedan oír.

Beckett trata de llamar pero ambos teléfonos están estropeados. Ella se apoya en una plancha y cierra sus ojos sintiendo la derrotada.

Al rato se siente un sonido familiar... es la activación de un walkie-talkie. Ella lo busca desesperadamente entre los escombros y al tomarlo dice:

"Alo... me escuchan".

A los segundos se escucha la voz de Ryan:

"¡Wooow! es ella...".

Ryan le dice que ellos están cerca. Ella les indica que necesita con urgencia una ambulancia que Rick está mal herido.

"Ryan, pide una ambulancia, Rick esta herido y no reacciona. Por favor hazlo con rapidez no tenemos mucho tiempo".

Ella le toma su cabeza, Castle comienza a reacciona y con cara pálida le dice:

"Kinky..."

Ella sonríe y le dice con voz muy tierna:

"Rick no te preocupes, están por llegar a nosotros".

Él le toma la mano le sonríe y le dice:

"Gracias" y luego se desvanece perdiendo el conocimiento...

"Rick... quédate conmigo Rick... por favor"

Una lagrima recorre su rosto, un rostro lleno de desesperación y convencido que no hay nada más que esperar... Si la vida les da otra oportunidad ella no la desaprovechara...

De repente cae una plancha y aparece la cara de Esposito.

"Beckett, estamos aquí, tranquila"

A los minutos Castle sale del precinto en una camilla tras de él sale Beckett, sucia, agotada, se sube a la ambulancia y salen rápidamente de ahí.

VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.

Beckett está sentada en un pasillo del hospital. A lo lejos se ve como Victoria Gates habla con Ryan y Esposito.

"Ryan, Esposito quiero que encuentren quien nos ataco. Ellos son nuestros compañeros. Y tenemos uno mal herido. Esto no podemos dejar que suceda."

"Si, capitán" Responden ambos muy decididos

"Espero que esto no lo repitan… pero Castle es parte de nuestro equipo y tenemos que cazar al maldito que planifico esto"

"El departamento antibombas esta en el precinto revisando las pistas. Quiero que lleguen antes que los investigadores de la ATF. Pues ellos no compartirán mucha información hasta dentro de varios días y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo".

Ryan y Esposito toman el ascensor para volver directamente al precinto y obtener la mayor cantidad de información y pistas para seguir al culpable del ataque.

"¿Detective Beckett, cierto?"

"Sí, soy yo"

"Detective, el paciente ha despertado y solo pregunta por usted. Tiene 5 minutos para hablarle y luego necesito que descanse"

"Doctor, ¿cree que pueda permanecer con el toda la noche?"

"No hay problemas, pero trate de no agitarlo mucho"

"Si, doctor"

"Pase, el está despierto"

Castle está conectado a una serie de maquinas. Unas controlan sus signos vitales, otras le dan oxigeno. Se ve muy cansado, tiene un golpe sobre su ceja, pero aún así se las arregla para sonreír cuando Beckett entra en la habitación.

"Hey Castle"

"Hey Beckett"

"Una vez te dije… no te preocupes solo los buenos mueren jóvenes" Ella sonríe se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano.

"Rick, pensé que te perdía." Mientras le hablaba ella le hacia un masaje en dorso se su mano.

"Kate, solo hice lo que tu hubieras hecho por tu pareja"

"No Rick, eso solo lo hubiera hecho por ti" Castle levanta sus cejas sorprendido de lo que está escuchando.

"Rick, no quiero perder más tiempo. Hemos pasado muchas situaciones como estas, también hemos tenidos buenos momentos y no me puedo imaginar otra persona más que tu, para vivir todas aquellas que viviré"

"Kate…"

"No Rick, déjame hablar a mí. Un día espere que tomaras la iniciativa, otros lo intente hacer yo, pero siempre sucedía algo y cuando me di cuenta que tu no solo eras otro hombre me di cuenta que tú eras parte de mi alma, me di cuenta que sin ti nada se siente igual."

"Sé que no soy la persona más fácil de conocer y no siempre dejo que sepan lo que hay en mi cabeza."

"Así que... sólo voy a decir esto y... "

Castle le toma la mano a Beckett interrumpiendo lo que ella le estaba diciendo y dice:

"Kate, no tienes que decir más. Se lo que dirás, pero tengo que ser yo el que te diga"

"Sé que recuerdas lo que dije el día del disparo y sé que no has intentado derrumbar esa pared que tienes en tu corazón. Yo no te juzgo por no decirme que habías oido"

"Kate, te amo. Te he amado mucho antes de haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía."

"Kate, eres parte de mi vida y espero ser parte de tu vida"

Beckett aprieta sus labios, sonríe nerviosamente y le besa suavemente sus labios.

Al terminar ella trata de abrazarlo

"Kate… me duele un poquito el hombro"

"Pe… perdón"

Ella se queda junto a él tomada de su mano ambos ríen y comienzan a hablar. Seguramente de los momentos en que ambos estuvieron muy cerca de decir lo que sentían.

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE

Beckett despierta muy asustada, todas las maquinas comenzaron a emitir sonidos de alarma.

Ella mira rápidamente a Castle, quien se encuentra en shock, convulsionando sobre la cama.

A ella la sacan de la habitación mientras muchos médicos y enfermeras entran a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.


	7. Chapter 7: Un sueño :: A Dream

CAPITULO 7 "Un sueño / A Dream"

"Roy Montgomery me enseñó lo que significa ser policía. Me enseñó que se nos reconoce por nuestras decisiones. Que somos más que nuestros errores."

"El capitán Montgomery me dijo una vez que para nosotros, no hay victorias. Sólo hay batallas. Y al final, lo mejor que puedes esperar es encontrar un lugar donde resistir. Y si tienes mucha suerte... encuentras a alguien dispuesto a resistir contigo."

"Nuestro capitán querría que continuáramos la lucha. E incluso si no hay victoria, querría que estuviéramos juntos."

"¡Kate!"

"¡Al suelo!"

"¡Todo el mundo al suelo!"

"¿De dónde vino el disparo?"

"¡Lanie, al suelo!"

"No, no, no, Rick."

"Rick, por favor."

"Quédate conmigo, Rick."

"No me dejes. Por favor."

"Quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Rick..."

"Te amo."

"Te amo Rick"

EN EL HOSPITAL

"Vamos Rick, no te mueras"

"Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo." Lanie le habla a Castle

"Una bala en el lado izquierdo. No te mueras"

"Vamos, precioso"

"Preparen una intubación para el pecho."

"Nos ocupamos nosotros."

"El es mi amigo. ¿Me comprendes? Es mi amigo"

"Entonces déjanos salvar su vida."

Castle entra a la sala de operación. Pero esta consiente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

"¿Qué es esto?, Esto no es posible" Rick se cuestiona lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor.

Fuera de la sala de operaciones…

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No lo encontraron?"

"Quiero seguridad en todas las entradas y salidas."

"No, simplemente ha desaparecido. Si hay cámaras de vigilancia a 10 cuadras de ese sitio... maldición."

"Quiero esas grabaciones en mi mesa en una hora"

"Quiero declaraciones de todo el mundo"

"No. ¡Una hora!"

"Ok, Ok"

"¿Cómo está?"

"Acaban de llevarlo a la sala de cirugía pero..."

"Beckett. Oh Dios mío."

"¿Donde esta Richard?" Martha pregunta desesperadamente

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

MAS TARDE

"Hola."

"Sr. Castle."

"Sí."

"Soy amigo de Roy Montgomery"

"Estoy llamando por lo de su atentado"

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Roy me envió unos informes sobre el caso de la muerte de la madre de la detective Beckett".

"Roy me dio instrucciones muy claras que me contactara con usted, que le contara que cuento con estos informes y que negocie con los involucrados para que los dejen en paz"

"¿Pero quien realmente es usted?"

"No puedo decirlo, solo puedo advertirle que si ella continua investigando en este caso, muchas mas personas pueden salir heridas o muertas"

"Sr. Castle usted debe detenerla, si realmente la estima"

"Esta será nuestra última comunicación, adiós"

"No, no me corte, necesito saber quien está involucrado, esto lo podemos detener"

"¡NO PUEDO OCULTAR QUE TENGO INFORMACION SOBRE LA MUERTE DE LA MADRE DE BECKETT!"…

Castle despierta gritando en el hospital… Todo había sido un sueño, un mal sueño. Pero junto a él esta Beckett, quien queda absolutamente inmóvil, conmocionada y sin entender lo que había escuchado.


	8. Chapter 8: Dos caminos :: Two Ways

CAPITULO 8 "Dos caminos / Two Ways"

"Richard, sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Sabes que esto es muy importante en mi vida y me has ocultado información."

"Katie, perd…"

"NO, no te lo puedo perdonar. No puedo entender que una persona que dice amarme pueda ocultarme al mismo tiempo cosas que pueden terminar con un sufrimiento tan grande"

"Katie…"

"Adiós Richard, por favor no me busques mas… no quiero saber de ti "

Ella sale de la habitación llorando, sin rumbo. Junto a Castle Esta su madre, Alexis y Victoria. Quien sale tras Beckett.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE BECKETT

Toc toc toc

"¡DEJENME EN PAZ!"

Beckett había perdido la esperanza de solucionar el caso de su madre y ha perdido al hombre de su vida. Ella siente que su corazón y su alma le han sido arrancados. Quien ama lo traicionó.

"Por favor Kate necesitamos hablar contigo" Lanie le pedia tras la puerta.

"No quiero hablar"

"Kate, Alexis necesita decirte algo importante"

Al pasar un par de minutos se habre lentamente la puerta. Era Kate, ella se ve devastada.

"Hola"

"Kate, necesito que sepas la verdad" Alexis entro rápidamente al departamento junto a Lanie y Martha.

"Kate, se que confías en mí y por ello debes saber que mi padre no te hablo sobre el hombre que lo llamo, porque considero que ese momento no era el momento preciso para que reiniciaras una cacería. El tenía miedo que iniciaras una cruzada que solo resultaría en tu muerte"

"Alexis, él sabía lo que esto significaba para mí. Si él hubiera confiado en mi, podríamos haber hecho algo y si él me lo hubiera pedido, yo hubiera esperado un tiempo"

"Kate, sabes que luego de tu recuperación era difícil que pudieras controlar esos instintos que te conducían a buscar ciegamente al culpable" Lanie tomándole la mano le hablaba.

"Hija, no puedes condenar a mi hijo por querer protegerte. El casi te había perdido y si fuera por el daría su vida por ti. No lo juzgues, el es más noble y mucho más fiel contigo que ninguna otra persona" Martha le tomo su rostro y termino dándole un beso en la frente.

"No sé qué hacer, esto es más fuerte para mí que la lógica de ustedes. No puedo jurar que todo será como antes, pero lo pensare. Ahora solo quiero estar sola, han sido dos días muy intensos y necesito descansar"

Alexis, Lanie y Martha se levantan y salen del departamento con la esperanza de haber aclarado todo.

"Cuídate Kate" Alexis no podía dejar de mirarla…

Ha pasado un mes desde la conversación con sus amigas y Beckett con más tranquilidad ha decidido hablar con Castle para buscar una solución, ella aun está confundida, pero sabe que lo ama.

Ella ya decidida se arregla para ir con Castle pero antes de salir de su departamento alguien golpea.

"¿Quien es?"

"Soy yo… Josh"


	9. Chapter 9: Espejismo :: Mirage

CAPITULO 9 "Espejismo / Mirage"

"Hola Katie, en el hospital me entere del atentado que sufriste"

"Si, fue terrible"

"¿Te encuentras bien?, porque tienes mal semblante.

"Ese es un tema que no quiero hablar, pero cuéntame cómo han esta tus misiones humanitarias"

Ambos se quedan hablando, Beckett no puede dejar de mirar sus ojos. Ella se siente confundida, recuerda los buenos momentos cuando estuvo con Josh.

Él le sonríe cada cierto tiempo robándole unas cuantas a ella y ella deja que el tiempo pase y por lo tanto el momento de ir a solucionar las cosas con Castle.

"Katie, ¿Te podría invitar a cenar en la noche?"

"mmmm claro, no hay problemas. Pasa por mí a las siete"

EN LA CASA DE CASTLE

"Tesoro, hoy necesito ir a la academia, ¿no te molesta si te dejo solo un momento?"

"Claro que no queridísima madre, tú tienes que mantener tu patrimonio yo podre sobrevivir sin la presencia de quien me dio la vida"

Suena el teléfono de Castle

"¿Si?"

"No hay problema, nos vemos en mi casa… siempre es bueno tener visitas tan buenas"

EN LA NOCHE

"Me alegro que vinieran"

Era Ryan con Jenny y Esposito con Lanie.

"UUU Bro. Te vez como un saco de boxeo… "

"Esposito… hay días que me veo peor que hoy"

"Que hermosa te vez Jenny y nada que decir de ti Lanie"

"Siempre tan galán Castle" Jenny le tomaba la mejilla.

"Ryan no es lo que parece"

"¿Qué parece?, ¿Qué mi esposa este saludando cariñosamente a mi hermano?, no hay problemas" Un abrazo sello ese saludo.

"Cuéntenme ¿cómo está la capitana?"

"Bro. No era la pregunta que me esperaba"

"Victoria, aun nos hace buscar quien está detrás del atentado, pero siempre nos encontramos con callejones cerrados. A veces dudo que sea el triple asesino, porque no podemos encontrar nada"

"Si bro. Victoria esta intratable, Beckett no la toma en cuenta se ha dedicado a solucionar sola los homicidios, ni siquiera nos pide ayuda. No sé que le sucedió pero ha cambiado mucho desde que exploto la bomba"

EN UN RESTAURANT

"Katie, te vez linda. Casi había olvidado que fue lo que me deslumbro de ti. Pero ahora lo sé, es esa sonrisa fabulosa que regalas cuando vez a alguien que quieres. Sólo espero ser yo"

"Yo también te extrañe mucho. Esto ha sido un salvavidas en mis días. No quiero abrumarte con mis problemas solo quiero darte las gracias por preocuparte de mí."

"No podría dejarte sola en un momento como este. Cuando estuve en Haiti, solo pensaba en cual podía ser la causa que te llevo a alejarte de mi"

"Josh…"

"Shh, nunca entendí el encanto que te producía Richard. Nunca pensé que el sería la causa de nuestra distancia. Pero eso nunca significo que te haya olvidado. Yo aun te amo"

"Josh… no…este no es el mejor momento para hablar de estas cosas"

"Disculpa, me doy cuenta que no es el momento, pero si algún día quieres hablar yo estaré disponible."

"Josh, gracias."

Ellos se quedan comiendo a momentos ambos se miran a los ojos y ella olvida por momentos sus problemas.

EN CASA DE CASTLE

"Gracias bro, por esta velada tan buena."

"Como no atenderlos de lujo a mis hermanos, a mis camaradas, a batman y robin"

"Yo soy batman Esposito…"

"Nooo de mallas y con un antifaz… noo"

"jajajaja" Se reia Jenny

Antes de salir Lanie llama a Castle a la cocina.

"Rick, te diré esto como amiga. Ella no está bien, tu siempre fuiste su pilar, su fortaleza. No la dejes sola. Si aun la amas ve con ella dios sabe que ella te ama, solo debes explicar porque mantuviste en secreto las cosas. Se que te ama… ve"

Luego que todos se van de la casa, Castle va en busca de las llaves del Ferrari. El se va manejando al apartamento de Beckett.

El se apresta a estacionar cuando ve que Josh esta junto a Beckett en la entrada. Castle apoya su frente en el volante.

"Katie, ¿han averiguado algo de la segunda bomba?"

"¿Qué?"

Beckett simula estar bien, pero el que existiera una segunda bomba se había ocultado a la prensa y se había prohibido ser comentado… ¿Cómo es que Josh sabe sobre esto?

En el momento que Beckett response a Josh que no hay novedad al respecto dos tipos con armas automáticas aparecen al costado del Ferrari de Castle y le ponen una capucha en la cabeza.


	10. Chapter 10: Truenos :: Thunders

CAPITULO 10 "Truenos / Thunders"

Viktor Smith el amigo de Roy Montgomery entra en su oficina. El se da cuenta que todo está desordenado. En una esquina oculta alguien le habla.

"Viktor, fue difícil ubicar donde se origino la llamada al senador, pero finalmente logramos ubicarlo."

"¿Crees que eso no lo pensé antes de llamar al senador?"

"La verdad es que lo hemos seguido por meses y sabemos con quien se ha contactado, donde guarda todo aquello que no quiere que sea encontrado… y la verdad es que lo encontramos…."

Al momento de decir eso una sombra se acerca a Viktor, pone una Glock en su sien y dispara.

Ahora que tenemos las pruebas, podemos eliminar los cabos sueltos…

En el sótano de un edificio Castle le habla a quien este ahí

"Hey… si es por la deuda que deje en uno de los casinos de Atlantic City, puedo asegurarle que pague toda la deuda… Llamen y pregunten"

"Sr. Castle, nuestra misión solo es custodiarlo, y evitar que alguien lo vea. En su momento nos contactaran para eliminarlo"

"¿Creen que antes de morir me puedan comprar algo de comer?"

"¿Cuál sería la ganancia de morir con una cena?, quizás le estaría quitando la comida a un niño sin hogar"

"Creo que en esta ocasión no se cumplirán con los deseos de un condenado"

En el precinto, esta vez remodelado, Victoria esta al teléfono, han pasado 40 horas desde que Castle fue raptado.

"Beckett, tenemos la información de las torres de telefonía. Según las torres El teléfono de Castle estuvo un par de horas en una zona de 16 manzanas. Quizas aun este ahí"

"Bien, Ryan intenta obtener los videos de las cámaras de transito de esa zona para revisar algún movimiento extraño"

"En eso estoy"

"Espo, vamos a conversar a los negocios de la Zona"

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN LA ZONA

"Gracias señora, si se acuerda de algo extraño no dude en llamarnos"

"Espo, esto no da resultado, hemos conversado con muchos negocios y personas y nadie ha visto nada"

"Beckett tu teléfono"

"¿Alo?"

"No lo puedo creer… Claro vamos en camino"

"Beckett, ¿Quién era?"

"No podrás creerlo, vamos"

Ambos toman el automóvil y se van al precinto.

EN EL PRECINTO

"Detective Beckett"

"Agente Shaw… es una sorpresa el verle por acá"

"Me llamaron y me solicitaron asistir en esta situación. Cuando supe que Castle había sido raptado, deje todo y nos vinimos junto a Avery y un grupo de elite para encontrar a Castle"

"Se lo agradezco"

"Gracias, pero también debería hacerlo con Gates, porque fue ella quien pidió un favor personal para que estuviéramos aquí"

"¿Qué?, no lo puedo creer"

"Beckett…" Victoria llego

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer y espero que lo traigas… a cualquier costo, ¿entiendes?"

"Si capitán"

"Agente Shaw"

"Si Avery"

"Hemos detectado el lugar donde posiblemente lo tengan"

"¿Cómo?" Replico Becket y Esposito.

"Con la información que Ryan obtuvo buscamos aquellos dispositivos que se movieron a la misma velocidad y dirección y al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de Castle. Así logramos detectar tres, especialmente uno que tiene el GPS activado. Esos aun están juntos. Así podemos suponer que junto a ellos esta Castle."

"Esposito, ¿donde se encuentra Josh?"

"Esta en el hospital"

"Tráelo, necesitamos inmovilizar alguno de ellos"

"Ok"

En ese instante Josh recibe una llamada.

"¿Qué?, ¿los reportes son falsos?"

"Maldita sea… no podemos eliminar a Castle. Podría plantear un canje"

"Beckett, Josh ya no está en el hospital, debe haber salido de alguna forma"

En ese momento el teléfono de Beckett recibe un mensaje

"Si quieres vivo a Castle, necesitamos los reportes que Montgomery tenía. A las 8pm en la Freedom Tower piso 12"

Beckett aparece subiendo los últimos peldaños del piso 12. Ella se ve preocupada con una caja en sus manos.

"Hola Katiee"

"¡Josh!, me lo imaginaba"

"Bueno eso nos permite evitarnos tantas explicaciones…"

"Me engañaste siempre"

"Era mi misión, y casi la cumplo si no fuera por Castle"

"Cada vez que algo me sucedía, tu nunca estaba en la ciudad. Eres una basura sin honor."

"Katie, dejemos de juegos, dame la caja y liberare a Castle"

"Primero necesito verlo"

Castle lo trae un mercenario, estaba tras una viga.

"Rick, Rick…. ¿Te encuentras bien mi amor?"

"Kate… si estoy bien, no le entregues la información, es importante desenmascarar a estos dementes corruptos"

"Cállate Castle…" Josh le pega con la culata de su Glock en la cabeza, Castle tambalea pero se queda de pie.

"Iré a revisar la información, si no es lo que busco el muere y tu también."

En el instante que Josh abre la caja unos disparos anulan a los 3 mercenarios… Esposito bajaba con una cuerda desde el piso 13 eliminando quien cubria las escaleras. Avery le disparo a un vigía en la caja de ascensor y Beckett eliminaba a quien tenía a Castle. Josh corrió hacia Castle, lo tomo del cuello y le apunto a la cabeza.

"Josh, déjalo ir, no tienes salida"

"Katie, nosotros estamos preparados para estas situaciones, si debemos morir lo hacemos con honor."

"¿Honor Josh?, tu nunca has tenido sentido del honor"

"Piensa lo que quieras"

Josh se acercaba peligrosamente a la horilla de piso en construcción. El veía la calle y los autos moverse la calle West.

"Déjalo ir Josh, te lo pediré por última vez"

"¿Sabes?, jamás me gustaste… eras una nerd y tu afición por los libros de este escritor de panfletos turísticos me repugnaba"

"Pero lo que me da más gusto es que aun cuando me elimines yo me lo llevare conmigo. Despídete de el"

Josh le apunta a la cabeza de Castle, comienza a presionar el gatillo y un disparo retumba por todo el piso en construcción.

Josh se tambalea da un paso en falso y cae al vacio….

"Rick"

"Kate…"

Josh se toma del tobillo y se lleva a Castle con él.

"¡RICK!... ¡RICK!"

Beckett queda helada su mano tirita, ella comienza a llorar, mientras todos se miran entre sí para saber quien había efectuado el disparo.

"No puedo creer que este muerto, no puedo."

"Espo, no puedo ir a buscarlo... no puedo"

Beckett no podía más con su dolor.


	11. Chapter 11:Recapitulación:Recapitulation

CAPITULO 11 "Recapitulación / Recapitulation"

Ya involucrados el FBI, la ATF y la policía de New York, se ve una silueta cayendo desde el puente de Brooklyn...

"Beckett"

"Roy, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No podía seguir en las sombras sabiendo que ustedes podían morir."

"¿Quién te conto donde estábamos?"

"Fue Ryan"

"No debiste disparar Roy teníamos todo bajo control"

"Kate, te entrego toda la información del caso de tu madre. Yo sacare a mi familia del país hasta que todo se solucione"

"Sr. Montgomery"

"Agente Shaw"

"El FBI le ofrece entrar al programa de protección a testigos. No es necesario que su familia salga del país. Ellos están a salvo, los hemos vigilados desde que llegamos"

"Gracias Agente"

"Beckett, el alcalde Robert Weldon se ha suicidado"...

Beckett llora en su departamento. Aun no puede creer lo que ha sucedido. Ya sabe quien contrato a Coonan para eliminar a su madre. Fue Weldon quien realmente mando a matar a su madre.

El alcalde era un funcionario corrupto de la alcaldía que al darse cuenta de los enormes fondos que los policías poseían, comenzó a chantajearlos. Luego utiliza la información que logro obtener del caso del agente del FBI muerto se apodera del dinero e inicia una carrera política.

Ninguna carrera política comienza o se puede permitir sin que se tenga un apoyo desde el mismo gobierno. Para ello Weldon les paga a senadores del estado de new york para que lo apoyen en su candidatura.

Él se hace amigo de Castle y el día que se da cuenta que su amigo de juerga se coló en el 12vo comienza a interesarse por lo que él hace allá.

Weldon apoya cuanta locura se le ocurre a Castle, pues sabe que eso le permitirá saber en qué se encuentra Beckett.

Todo cambia el día que eliminan a Coonan, pero al saber que ella está dispuesta a seguir en busca de quien lo contrato, llama a sus contactos quienes tienen una unidad de mercenarios para eliminar las fallas de seguridad. El Senador Worwick los envía para terminar con todos los cabos sueltos.

El admira y quiere a Castle pero no permitirá que le destruya sus negocios y su vida de alto nivel. 

Beckett ha llorado bastante, pero ella sabe que aún falta mucho para acallar su corazón.

Se ve a Beckett caminando por un prado luego ella se agacha y dice:

"Madre, lo logre. Logre solucionar tu muerte. Encontré un hombre bueno en el camino, se que tu lo colocaste en mi vida."

Una mano toca el hombro de Beckett.

"Hija, estoy orgulloso de ti. Sé que has sacrificado mucho para llegar a solucionar todo"

"Papá... Se acabo todo, se acabo todo


	12. Chapter 12: Conclusión :: Conclusion

CAPITULO 12 "Conclusión / Conclusion"

En el presente ella se encuentra hablando, no se sabe a quién, simplemente dice... "... Al final nadie había asesinado al músico, simplemente fue un ataque al corazón cuando un camión salía de la bodega, quien manejaba salió corriendo y el camión quedo estacionado". Aparece Castle diciendo "... Si hija... La tía Lanie finalmente fue quien resolvió el crimen cuando uno de cargadores llego a declarar que su compañero arranco del sitio debido a que estaba ilegal y tenía miedo que lo deportaran."  
>"Mira, allá viene Alexis, y parece que encontró un camino más largo para volver...".<br>"Mamá, mi papá me gano... seguramente tomo un taxi, todo para ganar"  
>"Alexis... quizás estés en lo cierto... Tu papá siempre hizo trampas. Como el día que todos creímos que había muerto, pero se salvo de morir porque su cinturón se engancho en un tubo del edificio... Ese día pensé que lo había perdido, hasta que escuche..."<p>

UN AÑO ANTES EN EL EDIFICIO

"... Hey... ¡Chicos!" Se sintió una voz que dejo sin habla a todos en el piso 12.  
>"... Hey... vamos que me estoy ¡cayendo"<br>"Espo, ¡Kev!" Ambos corrieron a ver si era posible.  
>"Chicos... súbanme, se me están congelando algunas partes que aun les tengo algo de cariño"<br>Todos rompieron en una carcajada de alegría... Beckett reía entre nervios, pena y alegría.

TIEMPO PRESENTE  
>En una banca estaba Alexis, quien cogía del brazo a Beckett mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Beckett miraba a ambos con una alegría enorme, Castle, Beckett acarician su vientre y dicen:<p>

"Johanna, cuando nazcas te contaremos todas nuestras aventuras, que fueron muchas hasta hoy"

Ambos de miran a los ojos y de pronto.

Beep Beep Beep...

"Rick… es tu teléfono"

"Es Victoria... debo ir de inmediato"

"Ve nosotras con Alexis iremos a casa Johanna necesita descansar..."

"Rick vuelve pronto, cuídate..."

"Te amo… ¿me amas?"

"Always"

¿Que habrá pasado este año?  
>¿Por qué Castle va donde Victoria Gates?<br>¿Por qué la trata con tanta familiaridad?

Quizás lo sepamos en el próximo Fanfic "Bad Memories" 


End file.
